Bracia W rozrabiają
by thingrodiel
Summary: Umbridge zabronila blizniakom gry w quidditcha. A wszystko przez Malfoya...


- George, rozczarowałeś mnie. Po tylu latach wspólnego szlifowania warsztatu, tylu wspólnych wygłupach, tylu szlabanach i utraconych punktach uraczasz mnie nieśmiesznym dowcipem!  
Fred wpatrywał się w swojego brata bliźniaka z miną, jakby oczekiwał, że George roześmieje się i powie „Prima aprilis".  
- Obawiam się, że to nie jest dowcip, Fred – George był poważny. Śmiertelnie. To mu się nie zdarzało.  
- Jak to nie? Wybacz, George, ale sam pomysł zakazu gry w quidditcha do końca życia jest po prostu głupi – Fred pokręcił głową. – Stać nas na więcej – dorzucił znacząco.  
- Wiem, ale co ja zrobię? McGonagall zamierzała wlepić nam „kozę" na miesiąc i na tym by się sprawa zakończyła, ale przypałętała się ta cała Umbridge no i… resztę już znasz.  
Fred usiadł ciężko na fotelu. Westchnął głośno i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, czego z pewnością nie powinni byli usłyszeć młodsi Gryfoni.  
- Zakaz. Do końca życia… I co my teraz zrobimy? – oburzyła się Angelina Johnson.

Tego samego wieczora w dormitorium dla chłopców bliźniacy Weasley snuli plany vendetty.  
- Myślisz, że zabicie Umbridge zadowoli naszą żądzę zemsty? – Fred wprost kipiał z wściekłości.  
- Nie, nie sądzę. Po pierwsze rozlew krwi ciągnie za sobą konieczność sprzątania. Jak znam życie i Filcha, ucierpiałby na tym któryś z uczniów i to nie ze Slytherinu. Po drugie aurorzy na karku z pewnością nie ułatwią nam otwarcia sklepu – George przez chwilę milczał i gładził się w zamyśleniu po podbródku. – Tu trzeba czegoś bardziej finezyjnego. Hmmm…   
- I żeby jeszcze tak pocierpiał Pan Prefekt Od Siedmiu Boleści Draco Malfoy.  
Bliźniacy jak na komendę pstryknęli palcami i krzyknęli:  
- MAM POMYSŁ!  
…po czym nastąpiła braterska sprzeczka, kto pierwszy wpadł na ów pomysł.

Bliźniacy stanęli wyprostowani przed Ronem i wyszczerzyli się radośnie.  
- Ron, co byś powiedział na mały odwet na paru osobach?  
Ron podniósł oczy znad pustego pergaminu.  
- To znaczy?  
- To znaczy – odparł Fred. – że na pewno nie płakałbyś, gdyby ten babsztyl Umbridge odrobinę się pomęczył?  
- Nie, nie bardzo… - mruknął Ron i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że Hermiony nie było w pobliżu. Wolał nie wiedzieć, jak mocno dziewczyna natarłaby mu uszy za spiskowanie z… własnymi braćmi?  
- Słuchaj, mamy mały plan, tylko przydałaby nam się pomoc kogoś, komu możemy zaufać, jeśli wiesz, co mamy na myśli? – przemówił konspiracyjnym szeptem George.  
Ron powoli skinął głową, po czym zamrugał gwałtownie.  
- Ej, w co chcecie mnie wkopać?  
- Zobaczysz – Fred (a może George?) uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Pogadaj z Harrym, założę się, że mu się spodoba. Zresztą nie przeczę, że przydałaby się na chwilę jego peleryna…  
- Wiecie o niej?  
George spojrzał na młodszego brata z politowaniem.  
- Ron, my mielibyśmy o czymś nie wiedzieć?  
Młodszy Weasley nie zadawał więcej głupich pytań.

- Wingardium leviosa – wyszeptały równocześnie dwa głosy i bliźniacy Weasley pofrunęli lekko do góry. George piastował w dłoniach kubełek z jakąś przezroczystą mazią, która wydzielała trudny do sprecyzowania, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny zapach. Fred natomiast obrócił w palcach pędzel i przyjrzał się przyszłej „ofierze" swych malarskich zapędów okiem artysty.  
Harry i Ron, kryjący się pod peleryną, asystowali.  
- Chłopaki, jesteście pewni, że to zadziała? – zapytał Ron.  
- Co za brak zaufania do własnych braci! – prychnął Fred pokrywając mazią kamienną ścianę.  
- Lepiej pilnuj, żebyśmy nie zlecieli, a wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnął się George.  
Cała czwórka znajdowała się przed wejściem do dormitorium Slytherinu. Było tu równie przyjemnie jak na cmentarzu po północy. Chłopcy w każdej chwili spodziewali się nadejścia Snape'a, ale według słów bliźniaków warto było zaryzykować, toteż nikt nie narzekał.  
- Wiecie, nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, czy na pewno tutaj są drzwi do dormitorium Slytherinu – bąknął niewyraźnie Ron.  
- Ale my jesteśmy pewni, nie raz tu się kręciliśmy… - odparł George. – Drzwi są dobrze ukryte w ścianie, ale nie przed nami – rudzielec mrugnął do Harry'ego. Potter od razu zorientował się, skąd mogli wiedzieć, że tutaj są drzwi do dormitorium.  
- A gdzie jest Lee? – zapytał Harry. Dziwiło go nieco, że nieodłączny przyjaciel zwichrowanych rudzielców nie uczestniczy w jakimś przekręcie.  
- Gdyby mógł, to byśmy was nie fatygowali. Ale ma szlaban.  
- O tej porze? – zdziwił się Ron. Był środek nocy, nawet wszystkie duchy dawno już poszły spać.  
- Ronnie, Filch nigdy nie miał wyczucia w pewnych sprawach, nie wiedziałeś o tym? – sapnął George nie odrywając oczu od dzieła brata.  
- Za co ma ten szlaban? – zainteresował się Potter. Miał nadzieję na jakąś krwawą historię.  
- Hehehe… - zaśmiał się George. Fred oderwał pędzel od ściany, krytycznie przyglądał się, czy aby na pewno wszystko zostalo pokryte obrzydliwą mazią.  
- Wrzucił Panią Norris do kubła z pomyjami – powiedział poprawiając niedociągnięcia. – Kocica się tego opiła jak dobrym winem no i chodziła potem po szkole i czkała mydlanymi bańkami. Każda w innym kolorze…  
- Dobrze, że Ginny o tym nie wie, zabiłaby go na miejscu… - zachichotał Ron.  
- Ginny i morderstwo? Nie przeceniasz jej aby kapkę? – roześmiał się Potter.  
- Shh! Harry! Nie tak głośno! – Ron machnął różdżką w kierunku przyjaciela, kompletnie zapominając, że pilnował nią George'a. Efekt tego był taki, że wpakował swojego brata na Freda, który wczepił się w niego z całej siły. Zaskoczony Harry, nie mogąc utrzymać obu bliźniaków, upuścił różdżkę i „artyści" spadli na podłogę. Kubełek z brzękiem potoczył się kilka metrów dalej rozlewając resztkę mazi.  
- Tyle dobrego, że była już zimna, więc i tak do niczego by się nie nadawała. Poza tym, że powstanie drobna ślizgawka dla naszych drogich… hmm… Ślizgonów. Nawet pasuje – wyszczerzył się George. Drugi z bliźniaków tymczasem szybko wyprostował się, stuknął różdżką w kamień i wyszeptał „Dolores Jane Umbridge". Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, po czym zwrócił do towarzyszy.  
- A teraz – powiedział Fred cicho, acz uroczyście. – drodzy panowie… CHODU!!!  
Czwórka Gryfonów zwiała z miejsca przestępstwa, o kilka sekund rozmijając się z Mistrzem Eliksirów.  
Kiedy bezpieczni znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów bliźniacy z tajemniczymi minami odmówili szczegółowych wyjaśnień.  
- Zobaczycie – powiedzieli obaj i czmychnęli do sypialni.

- Gdzie byliście? – zapytał Lee Jordan, kiedy jego najlepsi przyjaciele wkroczyli dumnym krokiem do sypialni.  
- Razem z Prefektem Ronnie'm i Harrym załatwialiśmy małe piekiełko Ślizgonom i tej babie Umbridge. A jak tam szlaban u Filcha?  
- Czyszczenie pucharów, nic nowego. Czasem mam wrażenie, że on specjalnie pokrywa je jakimś brudem, żeby było co robić na szlabanach.  
- To oczywiste, Lee, nie od dziś wiemy, że zwyczajnie brakuje mu wyobraźni. Ale nie martw się, jemu też się dostanie – wyszczerzył się Fred.  
- No dobra, mądrale, jak to zrobicie?  
- To proste, jesteśmy przecież genialni… - odparł George, a potem Weasleyowie wyjawili szczegóły planu. Dzięki Bogu ściany dormitoriów były dosyć grube, inaczej śmiech Jordana obudziłby nawet wewnętrzne oko Sybilli Trelawney.

Poranek zastał Dracona Malfoy'a na uważnym studiowaniu własnej fryzury. Kosmyki jasnych włosów posłusznie dawały się uklepać tak, że głowa ich właściciela wydawała się niemal idealnie gładka. Poćwiczył przed lustrem kilka groźnych min a'la Luciusz Malfoy i uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony z efektu. Udał się w stronę pokoju Ślizgonów i natychmiast skrzywił się jakby połknął cytrynę – w pokoju wspólnym panował chaos nie do opisania. Ślizgoni dobijali się do wyjścia, które jednak nie zamierzało nawet drgnąć.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje? – krzyknął, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Odchrzaknął. Zero reakcji. Zaklął sobie paskudnie, wymamrotał słów kilkoro o braku szacunku dla prefekta, po czym z godnością zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum. Dobrnął wreszcie do wyjścia.  
- Czy ktoś mnie oświeci, co tu się wyrabia?! – wrzasnął w ucho jakiemuś drugoklasiście. Dzieciak podskoczył ze strachu, podbudowując tym samym draconowe ego, po czym pisnął:  
- Drzwi się nie chcą otworzyć.  
- A słyszałeś, gnomie jeden, o haśle?! – ryknął całym swym autorytetem na dzieciaka.  
- W tę stronę? – nieśmiało zauważyła czwartoklasistka, stojąca za plecami prefekta.  
Dracona zatkało. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wydrzeć się na małolatę (nic, że tylko o rok od niego młodszą), żeby nie dyskutowała, ale ponieważ całe ślizgońskie audytorium gapiło się na niego z równie powątpiewającą miną, co ta mała, nie odważył się. Odchrząknął znacząco i spróbował pchnąć drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że ustąpią, jeśli nie pod wpływem jego siły, to chociaż pozycji, jaką zajmował. A gdzie tam! Drzwi ani drgnęły! Walnął w nie pięścią i rezygnując z całej swej godności wrzasnął:  
- RATUNKU!!!  
Niestety, nie dość, że drzwi były kamienne i dobrze ukryte, to jeszcze tak grube i tak szczelnie przylegały do ściany, że żaden dźwięk nie wydostawał się na zewnątrz.

Ron Weasley spokojnie spożywał owsiankę, kompletnie nie zauważając niczego. Dopiero Hermiona musiała go klepnąć w ramię, by podniósł głowę znad jedzenia.  
- No co? – mruknął. Hermiona wbiła w niego wzrok, a potem znacząco skinęła w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Rzucił okiem, wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do owsianki. Nabrał nieco na łyżkę i zamierzał wpakować do ust, gdy nagle coś go tknęło. Łyżka zawisła w połowie drogi. Obejrzał się gwałtownie. Coś tu się nie zgadzało…  
- Gdzie są Ślizgoni? – zapytała Hermiona.  
- A skąd ja to mogę wiedzieć? – wymamrotał Ron. Sam był zdziwiony. Zerknął na Harry'ego, który okazywał niezwykłe wręcz zainteresowanie obrusowi. Potter podniósł głowę i wymienił znaczące spojrzenie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, po czym obaj, jak na komendę, odwrócili głowy w stronę bliźniaków i Lee Jordana. Cała trójka krztusiła się, usiłując zapanować nad gwałtownym wybuchem śmiechu.  
Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu, którzy znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali wpatrywali się w stół Ślizgonów, jakby oblazły go sklątki tylnowybuchowe. W końcu nauczyciele zwrócili uwagę na panującą dookoła dziwną ciszę. McGonagall pochyliła się w stronę Snape'a.  
- Severusie, gdzie podziali się twoi podopieczni?  
Snape rzucił okiem na stół Ślizgonów. Był kompletnie pusty. Rozejrzał się po sali, jakby oczekiwał, że wszyscy pochowali się przed nim, po czym zacisnął usta, wstał i wyszedł. Jeśli nie ma ich w Wielkiej Sali, to znaczy, że guzdrzą się w dormitoriach! Ruszył krokiem rozjuszonego byka w stronę dormitorium Slytherinu. Tuż przed wejściem prawie wywinął orła, ale na szczęście udało mu się utrzymać pion. Zastanowił się, który kretyn mógł rozlać tutaj cokolwiek, potem pomyślał o skrzatach domowych, które najwyraźniej wzięły sobie wolne od sprzątania. Machnął ręką – potem się będzie tym martwił.   
Stanął w pozie gladiatora przed ukrytymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do dormitorium i ryknął:  
- AVE SALAZAR!!!  
Drzwi ani drgnęły. Czyżby nie znał hasła? Snape zastukał w drzwi, ignorując fakt, że kamień jest podejrzanie oślizgły, podobnie jak podłoga. Znowu nic. Wyciągnął różdżkę.  
- Alohomora - powiedział dobitnie, chociaż z góry znał wynik. Lepka maź była aż nazbyt znajoma.  
Zgodnie z podejrzeniami drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Severus zmęłł przekleństwo. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, żeby wezwać Blacka, w końcu miał doświadczenie w podobnych sprawach, ale stwierdził, że woli zjeść własne buty niż poprosić Syriusza o pomoc. Jednak pomoc by się przydała. Severus zacisnął zęby i ruszył po Dumbledore'a.

Jakiś kwadrans później grono nauczycielskie Hogwartu stało przed wejściem do dormitorium, to ostrożnie spoglądając pod nogi, by się nie pośliznąć, to ze zdziwieniem obserwując… ścianę.  
- Severusie, mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co się dokładnie stało?   
To, że Snape był wściekły, zdradzały ceglaste rumieńce na jego policzkach.  
- Wejście do dormitorium zostało zablokowane. Uczniowie najwyraźniej są w środku i nie mogą wyjść, od zewnątrz też nie można ich otworzyć.  
Dumbledore przejechał palcem w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi, po czym dokładnie przyjrzał mu się. Pod paznokciem znajdowała się kleista, obrzydliwa maź.  
- Czy to nie jest czasem jakiś eliksir? – mruknął. Snape skrzywił się.  
- Owszem, to jest eliksir, pytanie tylko kto go zrobił? – warknął, nomen omen, Mistrz Eliksirów. – Bo ja na pewno nie. A już na pewno nie po to, żeby uniemożliwić wejście moim podopiecznym – rzucił wszystkim mordercze spojrzenie, w razie gdyby ktoś ośmielił się to zakwestionować.  
- Nikt cię o to nie podejrzewa, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Powiedz nam, co wiesz o tym eliksirze, może uda nam się rozwiązać ten problem.  
- Daruję sobie przedstawianie wam składu i procesu warzenia.  
- Doskonale – rzuciła McGonagall. – W takim razie powiedz nam, jak działa.  
- Tak jak widać – zgrzytnął zębami Snape. – Istnieje jednak możliwość wybrania osoby, która bez problemu otworzy zalepione tym świństwem miejsce.  
- Doskonale! Wobec tego zrobimy z ciebie szwajcara – zachichotał Dumbledore, ale widząc minę Severusa podniósł ręce w geście poddania. – Dobrze, już dobrze, tylko żartowałem…  
- To nie jest takie proste, Albusie – syknął nauczyciel eliksirów. – Odźwiernego musisz wybrać, póki substancja jest jeszcze ciepła, a ta, jak widzisz, jest zupełnie zimna.  
- W takim razie musimy owego odźwiernego odnaleźć – rzekła spokojnie McGonagall.  
- W tej szkole jest z tysiąc uczniów, dodajmy nauczycieli, Filcha, to może być nawet zwierzę któregoś z uczniów, co dorzuca nam kolejny tysiąc podejrzanych. Jeśli masz czas i ochotę sprawdzać każdego po kolei, Minervo, proszę uprzejmie – prychnął Severus.  
- Jeśli widzisz inne wyjście, to postaramy się dostosować – odparła cierpko McGonagall. – Myślę, że jednak będziemy musieli sprawdzić wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli.  
- I przetestować Gryfonów Veritaserum, bo jestem pewien, że to któryś z nich okazał się dowcipnisiem.  
- Jesteś uprzedzony! – zaoponowała nauczycielka transmutacji. – Skąd ten pomysł?  
- Ja to po prostu wiem. Jestem tego równie pewien, jak faktu, że maczał w tym swoje paluchy ten twój drogocenny Potter!  
- Ależ Severusie! – wtrącił Dumbledore. – Sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, że Harry nie umie zagotować wody nie przypalając jej, a teraz podejrzewasz go o przygotowanie eliksiru?  
Severus już miał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli charakterystyczne „Hem, hem".

Nauczyciele przewrócili oczami i powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócili się w stronę właścicielki kaszlu. Dolores Umbridge stała przed nimi w różowym sweterku i ze zjadliwie zieloną kokardką przyczepioną do włosów. Uśmiechnęła się słodziutko i rzekła:  
- A cóż się tu dzieje? Nie powinniście zacząć już lekcji, moi drodzy? – wypowiedziała to takim tonem, jakby zwracała się do grupki bawiących się w piaskownicy dzieci.  
- Mamy mały problem, Dolores – powiedziała McGonagall i wskazała na ukryte kamienne drzwi.  
Umbridge spojrzała żabimi oczami we wskazanym kierunku.  
- Co się stało?  
- Nie można ich otworzyć – rzucił Snape spuszczając głowę niczym lew szykujący się do ataku.  
- Nonsens – powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Nie została jednak uprzedzona o śliskiej podłodze i natychmiast wylądowała na czterech literach.  
- Uważaj, Dolores, tu jest trochę ślisko – ostrzegła beznamiętnym tonem McGonagall, odrobinę poniewczasie.  
Umbridge przez chwilę usiłowała wstać, w końcu Severus opanował obrzydzenie, chwycił ją mocno za ramię i podciągnął do góry. Zrobił to w mało delikatny sposób, ale nikt się tym nie przejął.  
- Dziękuję ci, Severusie, to miło, że na tym świecie wciąż są dżentelmeni – rzuciła słodko Umbridge i ponownie spojrzała na drzwi. Tylko dzięki temu nie zauważyła jak Snape obnaża pożółkłe zęby. Na ustach profesor Sprout zaigrał uśmiech, ale opanowała się. Umbridge'owe pojęcie o manierach dżentelmenów najwyraźniej było mocno ograniczone.  
- Dolores, co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał Dumbledore z troską.  
- Otworzyć drzwi, Albusie, to oczywiste – rzuciła słodko. – Severusie, drzwi zostały pokryte jakąś mazią. Wygląda to na jakiś eliksir. Bo to jest eliksir, nieprawdaż? – zwróciła się do Snape'a z przesłodzonym uśmiechem. Severus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przybrał najbardziej ponury wyraz twarzy i wypluł:  
- Nie.  
- Słuchaaam? – zapytała właścicielka różowego swetra, otwierając szerzej oczy.  
- To. Nie. Jest. Eliksir.  
- Wobec czego co to może być? – zastanowiła się i spojrzała znacząco na pozostałych.  
- Ekhm, klej – mruknął Severus.  
McGonagall spuściła oczy, żeby ukryć rozbawienie.  
- To nie to samo?  
- Nie – odparło zgodnie grono pedagogiczne.  
- No cóż… - powiedziała Dolores i zrobiła krok do przodu. Ziuuuum, po raz kolejny pośliznęła się i na własnym tyłku dojechała już do drzwi, hamując na nich nogami. Drzwi drgnęły i rozwarły się.  
- Sezamie, otwórz się – mruknął Dumbledore do ucha Flitwicka, który zacisnął zęby, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ślizgoni wypadli zza drzwi jak na komendę i zdecydowana większość zaczęła się przewracać, reszta potykała się o leżących kolegów oraz profesor Umbridge. Wkrótce przed wejściem do dormitorium Slytherinu usypał się stosik ciał, a każde usiłowało odzyskać pozycję pionową.  
- Dolores, wygląda na to, że rozwiązałaś problem – powiedział wesoło Albus i szeptem zwrócił się do Severusa. – Czy to oznacza, że za każdym razem drzwi będzie musiała otwierać profesor Umbridge?  
Snape skinął głową.  
- To może odwróci nieco jej uwagę od… od naszych spraw, prawda? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem dyrektor. Snape zgrzytnął zębami i przyjrzał się swoim podopiecznym.  
- No dobra, nie ociągać się! Wstawać i migiem do Wielkiej Sali, i tak jesteście już spóźnieni… - zaczął Snape, ale przerwała mu McGonagal.  
- Na przykład piąty rok jest spóźniony na transmutację, wobec czego odejmuję im dziesięć punktów – rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Severusowi i oddaliła się.  
- To było niesprawiedliwe – warknął pod nosem Snape.  
Dumbledore nachylił się nad uchem Severusa.  
– Cóż, ty nie odpuszczasz Gryfonom, ona Ślizgonom – uśmiechnął się i odmaszerował.  
Severus przypilnował, by jego podopieczni pozbierali się do kupy, po czym udał się do pracowni eliksirów. Czekali na niego pierwszoklasiści z Gryfindoru. Ze wszystkich słodyczy zemsta jest najsłodsza!

Zalepione wejście do dormitorium Ślizgonów okazało się sporym problemem. Według słów Snape'a nie istniał na to żaden sposób jak tylko zwyczajne zdrapanie eliksiru z wejścia. I to dokładnie, bo inaczej nici z efektu. Filch wściekł się, że on nie zamierza tego robić, że od sprzątania są domowe skrzaty, na co Snape stwierdził zimno, że pilnowanie, by puchary rdzewiały nie są jedynym obowiązkiem woźnego. Nolens volens Filch złapał za szpachelkę i, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, drapał zawzięcie w drzwi. Krzywił się przy tym paskudnie i klął w… surowy kamień, jako że odgłos zdrapywania doprowadzał go do szału.

Wieczorem profesor Umbridge została wezwana przed wejście do dormitorium Ślizgonów. Musiała otworzyć drzwi. Było jej to nie na rękę, ale Severus Snape bez emocji poinformował ją, że obawia się, że nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią będzie musiała otwierać i zamykać drzwi do dormitorium. Nic bowiem nie wskazywało na to, żeby drzwi usłuchały kogokolwiek innego. Dolores uśmiechnęła się słodko, powiedziała, że to żaden kłopot i dotknęła drzwi. Ślizgoni z ulgą weszli do środka.

Tymczasem w gryfońskim dormitorium bliźniacy Weasley pili kremowe piwo do spółki z Lee Jordanem i pozostałymi wspólnikami w zbrodni.  
- No dobra, ale skąd wzięliście przepis? – dopytywał się Ron.  
- A jak myślisz? Założę się, że z gabinetu Snape'a – mruknął Harry.  
- Pudło, kamracie! Nie samym Snape'm czarodziej żyje, biblioteka to też niezła kopalnia pomysłów. Wystarczyło się nieco poświęcić i poszukać. Na przykład w dziale zakazanych ksiąg, wiesz, tam czasem można znaleźć niezłe…  
- A WIĘC TO WASZA SPRAWKA! – usłyszeli krzyk i cała piątka zamarła.  
Obrócili się w stronę wejścia. Stała tam rozjuszona Hermiona. Pod wpływem wzburzenia jej włosy wydały się jeszcze bardziej rozkudłane niż zwykle, oczy ciskały błyskawice, a palec wycelowany był w ich stronę.  
- I TY! TY MACZAŁEŚ W TYM PALCE! DOPRAWDY, RONALDZIE WEASLEY, JAK MOGŁEŚ?!  
Ron skulił się. Wiedział, że od kogoś za to oberwie, ale do licha ciężkiego, dlaczego akurat od Hermiony?!  
- Hermiona, o co chodzi? – zapytał niewinnie Fred.  
- To wasza sprawka! I wciągnęliście w to prefekta, szubrawcy!  
- Eee tam, przesadzasz, nie opierał się – rzucił beztrosko rudzielec.  
- Wiedziałeś, co mają zamiar zrobić, ale zamiast odwieźć ich od tego planu, pomogłeś im! Jesteś prefektem, Ron, dlaczego wiecznie muszę ci o tym przypominać?! – krzyknęła w stronę Rona.  
- Ej, spokojnie, co? Po pierwsze nie znałem szczegółów, dowiedziałem się o nich dopiero, jak już się wszystko wydało… - zaprotestował Prefekt Weasley. – A po drugie co to szkodzi, żeby Malfoy posiedział nieco w tym swoim dormitorium? Nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał!  
- Nie tylko Malfoy tam siedzi, wiesz o tym, Ron! Wszyscy Ślizgoni na tym ucierpieli!  
Bliźniacy wyszczerzyli się i wznieśli toast.  
- Komu to przeszkadza? – wzruszył ramionami Ron.  
Hermiona ruszyła w jego stronę.  
- Macie to natychmiast odkręcić!!! – krzyknęła.  
- Niby jak? Filch trochę popracuje, nikomu się krzywda nie dzieje. Strasznie mi przykro, Hermiona – powiedział George z ręką na sercu, od razu więc było wiadomo, że przykro mu nie jest. – Nie da się tego odkręcić czarami, trzeba zeskrobać…  
- Powinnam donieść na was!  
- Ale tego nie zrobisz, prawda? – powiedział Ron.  
- Zastanowię się jeszcze! – powiedziała i skierowała się do dormitorium dla dziewcząt.  
- Jak rany, Ron, pilnuj tej swojej dziewczyny, bo trafisz pod pantofel!   
Harry zakrztusił się piwem i wybałuszył oczy na przyjaciela. Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiedział?  
- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną – wymamrotał Ron niewyraźnie.  
Lee Jordan poklepał go po ramieniu.  
- Jasne, Ron. Jasne.  
Wszyscy udali się na spoczynek.

W sypialni Harry popatrzył uważnie na przyjaciela i zapytał cicho, żeby nie obudzić pozostałych chłopaków:  
- To prawda, co mówił George?  
- Że niby co? – bąknął Ron, chociaż wiedział dobrze, co miał na myśli Potter.  
- To o tobie i Hermionie…  
- Zgłupiałeś? Ona ma tego całego Victora Kruma – mruknął Ron niechętnie.  
Więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.

Następnego ranka profesor Umbridge wstała dużo wcześniej. Ziewnęła szeroko, tak szeroko jak jej na to pozwalały jej żabie usta, w miarę szybko doprowadziła się do ładu i ze zwyczajowym uśmiechem wyszła ze swojej sypialni. Skierowała się natychmiast do lochów, gdzie czekał na nią obowiązek otwarcia drzwi.  
Przyjrzała się dobrze kamiennej ścianie. Argus Filch zdrapał już część tego „kleju" jak to określił Snape. Dolores była pewna, że to najnormalniejszy eliksir, zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać nad kompetencjami Snape'a. Wzruszyła ramionami – będzie musiała z nim o tym poważnie porozmawiać. Dotknęła drzwi, które rozsunęły się posłusznie. Niektórzy mieszkańcy domu Slytherin zapewne jeszcze spali, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Kilku z nich pojawiło się w przejściu i postanowiło popilnować drzwi. Zostawiła je więc otwarte i odeszła. Przecież to naprawdę żaden kłopot. Dowcipnisiom, kimkolwiek byli – a Umbridge była pewna, że dowie się tego – ów kawał się nie udał. Nie, doprawdy, marny był.

Jeszcze przed południem profesor Umbridge musiała odszczekać swój osąd co do dowcipu. Poprzedniego dnia Ślizgoni byli nieco podejrzliwi wobec drzwi, dlatego nie zbliżali się do własnego dormitorium aż do wieczora, ale już następnego dnia podejrzliwość im przeszła. Kręcili się w tą i z powrotem, a, jak się okazało, wejście zamykało się, jeżeli nikt nie przechodził przez nie przez jakieś pięć minut. Nauczycielka musiała zatem kursować zawzięcie w tę i z powrotem, ilekroć któryś ze Ślizgonów wybierał się po coś do dormitorium. Umbridge robiła to z przyklejonym do ust uśmiechem, ale w duchu musiała przyznać, że zaczynało to być męczące. Hermiona musiała nieco spuścić z tonu – uciążliwe zajęcie dla nielubianej nauczycielki sprawiało jej niemałą satysfakcję. Niemniej nie przestawała co i rusz wypominać Ronowi dręczenia Ślizgonów.

Kilka dni później Filch był zadowolony. Więcej! Był przeszczęśliwy! Zeskrobał wszystko! Wejście do dormitorium Slytherinu chyba nigdy nie było takie czyste, takie lśniące, takie… ufff, to był wyczyn. Ale nieważne, skończyło się! Mógł zatem zająć się śledztwem i szukać winnych tego głupiego dowcipu. Zasugerował już Dumbledore'owi, że ma podejrzenia względem bliźniaków Weasley, ale dyrektor wybił mu to z głowy.  
- Na brodę Merlina, Argusie, nie bądź niemądry! Owszem, bliźniacy są dosyć niesforni, ale tylko dlatego, że rozrabiają, nie oznacza, że są odpowiedzialni za każdy dowcip w tej szkole. Nie wątpię, że byliby z tego dumni, ale bez dowodów nie możemy im niczego zarzucić.  
- Już ja znajdę dowody! – zdenerwował się woźny i wyszedł.

Gdyby Argus Filch potrafił sprecyzować jak wygląda jego najgorszy koszmar, z pewnością opisałby go w sposób następujący: najpierw długi ciemny korytarz ciągnący się aż do lochów, bohater koszmaru dochodzi do ściany, w której ukryte są drzwi. I owe drzwi ponownie są pokryte lepką, śmierdzącą mazią, którą Filch z takim zapamiętaniem zdrapywał przez ostatni tydzień.  
- O nie… nie… nie nie nie nie nie… NIEEEE!!! NIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – rozległ się wrzask woźnego.  
O poranku poszedł sprawdzić, czy na pewno wszystko zostało oczyszczone i powiadomić profesor Umbridge, że już nie musi się fatygować do otwierania drzwi. Niestety – ktoś ponownie zakitował przejście. Argus Filch żałował, że czarodziejski słownik przekleństw jest tak bardzo ograniczony.  
- Niech no dopadnę gówniarza, który to zrobił! Ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie! Zamorduję! Żywcem obedrę ze skóry! Ale najpierw każę to wyczyścić na glanc!!! – wrzeszczał idąc szybkim krokiem do profesor Umbridge. Pani Norris dreptała za nim, równie wściekła jak jej właściciel.

Draco Malfoy przypiął do piersi wypolerowaną na błysk odznakę prefekta i ruszył do wyjścia. Ponownie zastał chaos we wspólnym pokoju. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał – a szczycił się całkiem niezłą pamięcią – Filch poprzedniego wieczoru skończył zeskrobywać maź z wejścia. Ze znużeniem przecisnął się do przejścia, bez ceregieli odepchnął jakąś drugoklasistkę i dotknął drzwi.

- Jak to pomalowane na nowo?! – krzyknęła Dolores, wysłuchawszy wieści Argusa. – Chyba żartujesz?!  
Wyszła ze swojego gabinetu tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej na to krótkie nogi. Niczym wicher… nie, nie wicher, nie przeceniajmy możliwości Dolores Jane Umbridge…  
Małymi, szybkimi kroczkami dotarła pod wejście do dormitorium, które w tym właśnie momencie się otworzyło. Wyłonił się zza niego Draco Malfoy.  
- Panie Filch! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do woźnego, który przybiegł tuż za nią i teraz gapił się na otwarte drzwi jak cielę na malowane wrota. – Panie Filch, czy mogę spytać, dlaczego zajmuje pan mój cenny czas? – jej usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. – Przecież drzwi się otwierają bez problemów, uczniowie właśnie wychodzą – kontynuowała obserwując sznureczek podążających w stronę Wielkiej Sali Ślizgonów.  
- Proszę powąchać, czuje pani? Czuje? – powiedział nerwowo woźny.   
- Nie zamierzam niczego tutaj wąchać, panie Filch! – jej uśmiech nie zmniejszył się nawet o milimetr, ale spojrzenie żabich oczu wyrażało wściekłość. – Życzę panu miłego dnia! – rzuciła i odeszła.  
Woźny przez chwilę patrzył za nią to otwierając usta, to je zamykając. Ślizgoni spoglądali na woźnego z dezaprobatą i mijali, komentując zajście ściszonymi głosami.

W czasie popołudniowego posiłku Dolores Umbridge przechyliła się nad stołem profesorskim i konspiracyjnym szeptem, bacząc, by wszyscy nauczyciele słyszeli, zwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów:  
- Severusie, co byś powiedział na filiżankę herbaty w moim gabinecie?  
Snape zamarł na moment, po czym łypnął wilczym okiem na nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią. Nie zrażona owym spojrzeniem Dolores kontynuowała:  
- O piątej po południu, muszę z tobą poważnie porozmawiać… - powiedziała znacząco i odeszła od stołu.  
Snape stracił apetyt. „Herbatka" z tą babą! To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Kwadrans po godzinie piątej Severus uznał, że wystarczająco zdenerwował już nauczycielkę obrony, wobec tego mógł w końcu pójść na ową podejrzaną „herbatkę". Nie robiąc najmniejszego nawet hałasu wyszedł ze swoich kwater i cichym krokiem podążył korytarzem w stronę gabinetu Dolores Jane. Po drodze minął wejście do dormitorium Ślizgonów, z którego, wściekły jak siedem nieszczęść, Filch mozolnie zdrapywał nową warstwę kleistej substancji. Snape zacisnął zęby. Jakiś nędzny błazen tym razem wymyślił sobie, że drzwi otwierać będzie Malfoy. Cholera jasna! Snape przez chwilę podejrzewał Irytka, ale Krwawy Baron zapewnił go o dwóch rzeczach – po pierwsze, że Irytek tego nie zrobił. Po drugie zaś, że duchy nie ważą eliksirów. Bo nie. Wobec tego pozostawali bliźniacy Weasley, ale nie było dowodów.  
Odłożył rozważania na później. Właśnie stał przed drzwiami Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu. Bezceremonialnie wszedł do gabinetu, nie troszcząc się nawet o pukanie.  
- Severusie, jesteś spóźniony…  
- Coś mnie zatrzymało – skłamał gładko. – Jest mi niewymownie wręcz przykro – syknął. Umbridge nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zaproponowała mu krzesło, po czym postawiła przed nim filiżankę parującej herbaty.  
- Proszę… - powiedziała z uprzejmym, szerokim uśmiechem i wbiła wzrok w Snape'a. Severus z góry wiedział, że dopóki nie napije się tej herbaty rozmowa w ogóle się nie zacznie. A to oznaczało, że…  
Upił łyka. Nawet się nie skrzywił, spodziewał się, że między liśćmi herbaty będzie pływało fałszywe veritaserum.  
- Chciałabyś o czymś porozmawiać, Dolores? – zapytał beznamiętnym tonem.  
- Czym się zajmujesz, Severusie? – rzuciła niby od niechcenia. Snape w pierwszym momencie miał ochotę zapytać, czy ją pamięć zawodzi, nie wie co się dzieje wokół niej albo czy nie ma wrażenia, że ściany są zbyt blisko, ale ugryzł się w język. Musiał udawać, że veritaserum działa bez zastrzeżeń.  
- Uczę w Hogwarcie, przecież wiesz – popatrzył na nią, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. Sprawdzała go, cholera jedna…  
- Tylko to?  
- Tylko to – odparł najpotulniej jak potrafił.  
Umbridge przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie.  
- Nie pijesz herbaty, Dolores? – zapytał. Miał zamiar powiedzieć to tonem niewinnym, ale mu nie wyszło. Umbridge nie zdradzała się jednak z tym, czy zdała sobie sprawę z zaczepności Snape'a.  
- Och, tak, oczywiście – powiedziała i pospiesznie łyknęła napoju ze swojej filiżanki. Efekt tego był taki, że nieelegancko poczerwieniała i rozkaszlała się na dobre. Snape wstał i zaczął ją klepać po plecach, odrobinę mocniej, niż powinien.  
- Dzię…khuję ci… ehe… Sev…heru…hie – wycharczała Umbridge, kiedy wreszcie odzyskała jaką taką zdolność mówienia.   
- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał obojętnym tonem.  
- Tak, tak… gdzie to byliśmy? Aha! Chciałam zapytać, co wiesz o tym eliksirze na wejściu do dormitorium.  
- To jest klej – powiedział akcentując każdą sylabę.  
- Niemożliwe – Dolores uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – To z pewnością eliksir.  
Severus potrząsnął głową.  
- Klej – mruknął ze złością.  
- Zastanawia mnie, jakim sposobem zdobyłeś tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów.   
Severus ponownie ugryzł się w język. Doszedł do wniosku, że stwierdzenie, że urwał sobie ów tytuł z drzewa mogłoby mu zaszkodzić.  
- Zapewniam cię, że nie jest łatwo go zdobyć. Testy są bardzo trudne – rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie – NIEWIELU je zdaje.  
- Jestem tego pewna – odparła Dolores i spokojnie zaczęła pić herbatę. Jej żabie oczy obserwowały Mistrza znad filiżanki.  
- Z przyjemnością bym jeszcze posiedział, ale obowiązki wzywają. Mam dzisiaj szlaban do przypilnowania.  
- O, doprawdy? Kto dzisiaj narozrabiał na eliksirach? – zapytała z uśmiechem, który nie krył dziwnej satysfakcji.  
- Jak to kto? Longbottom, jak zwykle – warknął Snape i bezszelestnie wyszedł z gabinetu.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Severus pił herbatę…  
- Tak między nami mówiąc, po co wam ten śluz? – zapytał Hagrid, kiedy bliźniacy Weasley zastukali do jego drzwi. Od pewnego czasu regularnie zgłaszali się po ślimaczy śluz i gajowy zaczynał się martwić, czy dowcipnisie nie kombinują czegoś niedobrego.  
- Wieeeesz, takie tam… podciągamy się z eliksirów, żeby Snape nie wpadł w depresję, że nie potrafi uczyć… - Fred mrugnął do George'a. To była marna wymówka, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie martwiłby się o depresję Mistrza Eliksirów. Raz, że każdemu było obojętne czy Severus Snape jest zdolny do uczuć, a dwa, że facet był nie do zdarcia i coś tak subtelnego jak depresja wyraźnie nie mieściło się w spisie pojęć nauczyciela.  
- Po pirsze ni podoba mi się to – rzekł Hagrid stanowczo. – Po drugie psor Snape się niepokoi, że to wy wykręciliście ten numer z wejściem…  
- Ej, każdy powinien mieć jakieś hobby! – zaprotestował George, ale Fred dał mu szybkiego kuksańca i powiedział z uśmiechem:  
- Posłuchaj, Hagridze, ty lubisz dziwne zwierzaki, my widzimy w eliksirach naszą świetlaną przyszłość.  
- To wy odstawiliście „ślizgoński numer", jak bum cyk-cyk!  
- My?! Skądże! – odezwali się zgodnie bliźniacy przybierając niewinne miny. – Mamy wielu przyjaciół w Slytherinie! Czy sądzisz, że zrobilibyśmy takie świństwo naszym przyjaciołom? – zapytał Fred i popatrzył na Hagrida takim wzrokiem, że nawet święty Franciszek poczułby się pod tym spojrzeniem skończonym łajdakiem.  
- No nie wim… jestem pewny, że maczaliście w tym palce… - mruknął niepewnie Hagrid.  
- Hagrid… naprawdę… czujemy się urażeni – „aniołek" George spuścił głowę i zrobił smutną minę. Hagrid machnął ręką.  
- No już, już, praszam, nie chciałem…  
- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz – powiedział George i uśmiechnął się dzielnie.  
Po chwili bliźniacy odmaszerowali z podwójną porcją śluzu – Hagrida ruszyło sumienie.

Drap, drap, drap…  
Nawet zaczynało mu się to podobać. Filch drapał szpachelką zawzięcie, a w myślach układał sobie plan zemsty. Kiedy już złapie tego drania… kiedy już go nabije na pal… albo nie! Najpierw przekręci go przez maszynkę do mielenia mięsa! Potem posoli, ugotuje, poskleja i dopiero wtedy nabije go na pal! Tak, to dobry plan!

Co on będzie robił, kiedy zdrapywanie się skończy?! Nagle włóczenie po korytarzach wydawało mu się nudne. W przerwie między drapnięciami uderzył się w czoło.  
- Zaczynasz bredzić, Argusie… - mruknął pod nosem.  
- Filch, gadanie do samego siebie to przejaw choroby psychicznej – rzucił Snape, który właśnie wracał z herbatki u profesor Umbridge.  
Filch podskoczył, co było dosyć niemądre, zważywszy, że stał na drabinie. Woźny z wielkim hukiem zleciał na ziemię.  
- Uważaj – rzekł Snape, nie oglądając się za siebie i zniknął za zakrętem.  
- Ciebie też nabiję na pal – syknął pod nosem zły (i obolały) woźny.  
- Słyszałem! – brzmiała odpowiedź.

Draconowi znudziło się to. Plama na honorze! Jego pozycja społeczna, duma, ego oraz inne takie cierpiały. Chciało mu się wyć z wściekłości. Sprowadzony do pozycji odźwiernego! Nawet skrzaty w jego domu nie musiały tego robić! Co by sobie o nim ojciec pomyślał? A matka?! A PRZODKOWIE UWIECZNIENI NA PORTRETACH?!!! Malfoy wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby obrazy w jego domu dowiedziały się, że potomek znakomitego czarodziejskiego rodu otwiera i zamyka drzwi. Dobre i to, że kazał się Ślizgonom grupowo umawiać na odwiedziny w dormitorium. Męczyło go to. To była stanowczo zbyt ciężka praca! Już teraz miał bąble na swoich delikatnych, bladych dłoniach od ciągłego dotykania drzwi. Drzwi, które ciągle jeszcze były pokryte tym… tym czymś! Czy ten zapyzialy charłak Filch nie mógłby się pośpieszyć?!  
Zaklął w duchu krótko acz siarczyście i po raz kolejny z niesmakiem otworzył drzwi dormitorium.

W swoich kwaterach Severus Snape nalał sobie szklaneczkę ognistej whiskey i patrząc w kominek pociągał łyk za łykiem. Wkurzała go ta cała sytuacja. W myślach sortował wszystkie wiadomości o eliksirach jakie posiadał.  
- Tego jest od cholery i trochę… - mruknął (nie bez dumy) i wypił whiskey do dna. Odstawił szklankę na stolik i udał się do swojej prywatnej biblioteki.  
Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, ale Severus nie potrzebował większego. Wychodził bowiem z założenia, że jeśli nawet coś wyleciałoby mu z głowy (w co wątpił), to z pewnością wszystkie te drobiazgi pomieściłyby się w małym pokoiku.  
- Accio „Wywary oleiste" – powiedział wyraźnie i w jego ręku natychmiast znalazła się czerwona książeczka. Przewertował kilka kartek i odrzucił książkę.  
- Accio „Eliksiry przez wieki"  
Czarna książka była w idealnym stanie. Prawie nigdy nie używana, ale Severus trzymał ją ze względów sentymentalnych. To był jeden z niewielu prezentów jakie dostał w życiu. I wcale nie pochodził od Dumbledore'a. Pogładził okładkę, jakby czarując ją, by znalazły się w niej interesujące go informacje. Niestety – mimo czułego gestu książka nie pokazała mu niczego konkretnego.   
Severus skrzyżował ramiona i obrzucił regał oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.   
- Jesteście bezużyteczne! – warknął i zamierzał się oddalić, kiedy nagle coś mu zaświtało w głowie.  
- Accio „Trwałe szkody zwariowanych warzycieli" – wyszeptał i ogromna, ciemnozielona księga wylądowała w jego dłoniach. Otworzył ją mniej więcej na środku i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. „Pod koniec warzenia eliksir powinien przybrać kolor miętowy i nie wydzielać żadnego zapachu. Po jego zażyciu skóra przybiera kolor zgniłozielony, następnie gwałtownie czerwienieje. Efekt utrzymuje się przez około tydzień." Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie – przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś przygotował ten sympatyczny eliksirek dla Petera Pettigrew i wlał mu go do soku dyniowego. Glizdogon przestał być taki blady.  
Przekartkował książkę. Jest! „Permanentna blokada"! Długim szczupłym palcem przejechał po składzie i procesie warzenia. Zatrzymał się przy opisie działania eliksiru.  
- O nie… Nie pozwolę ci na to, szczeniaku jeden!  
…kimkolwiek ów szczeniak by nie był.  
Severus odłożył książkę i wybiegł z biblioteki.

Kilka dni później.  
- George, ile jeszcze zostało tego eliksiru do zdrapania?  
- Niewiele. Filch dochodzi do wprawy – mruknął jeden z bliźniaków Weasley. – Ale nie martwmy się na zapas, Fred. Jeszcze jedno smarowanko i nikt się nie dodrapie.  
- Co masz na myśli, George?! – bliźniacy obrócili się w stronę Hermiony Granger.  
- O, cześć Hermiona! – powiedział wesoło Fred.  
- Przestańcie już z tym klejeniem! Czy wiecie, że jeżeli posmarujecie drzwi po raz trzeci…  
- …to drzwi zostaną zablokowane – dokończył za nią George. - na wieki wieków...  
- …amen – dodał Fred.  
- I co? Ślizgoni tam mają umrzeć?  
- Nieee, mają przecież okna, mogą wyjść – zaprotestowali bliźniacy.  
- Pomijam kwestię wciągania w to prefekta Gryffindoru i Harry'ego! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Pomyśleliście o tym, że ten wasz dowcip to czyste okrucieństwo?  
- Więc Malfoy świetnie się bawi, on lubi „czyste okrucieństwo" – odparł Fred.  
- Macie natychmiast przestać! Inaczej dowie się o tym McGonagall! I Dumbledore!  
- Jasne, Hermiona, sabotuj własny dom, powodzenia. A gdybyś zapomniała, ta przerośnięta ropucha w różowym sweterku, sama wiesz kto, też powinna się o tym dowiedzieć – prychnął George i odmaszerował. Fred podążył za nim. Hermiona ze złością rzuciła torbę na podłogę i usiadła w fotelu przy kominku. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zaległa cisza.

Niewyspany, zupełnie zmęczony Severus Snape ziewnął szeroko. Kolejna bezsenna noc. Od jakiegoś czasu jego zegar biologiczny zupełnie się rozregulował. Nie spał w nocy, bo ukryty czatował pod wejściem do dormitorium, nadrabiał popołudniowymi drzemkami, ale nie rekompensowało mu to całkowicie wypoczynku. Stracił apetyt, ale zaciskał zęby z całej siły. Nie spocznie dopóki nie dopadnie drania, który eksperymentuje na drzwiach Slytherinu!!!

- Mam nadzieję, że tempteratura nie spadła za mocno – szepnął Fred. George ściskał w rękach kociołek ze świeżo przygotowaną, śmierdzącą mazią.  
- Nie sądzę, utrzymywaliśmy odpowiednią temperaturę, nie powinna gwałtownie opaść.  
Bliźniacy wraz z Lee Jordanem na paluszkach skradali się w kierunku wejścia Slytherinu. Za nimi wędrował wystraszony prefekt Gryfonów w osobie Ronalda Weasleya. Harry odmówił udziału w wyprawie, zresztą bliźniacy nie naciskali widząc stertę pergaminu, jaką zasypany był Potter. Stosik Rona był podobnego wzrostu, ale Weasley wolał zalepiać drzwi niż pisać pracę domową z eliksirów. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że kłopoty Ślizgonów sprawią, że Snape zapomni o bożym świecie i będzie się martwił tylko o swoich podopiecznych. Spocił się jak mysz i w duchu pytał siebie dosyć natarczywie dlaczego nie pożyczył od Harry'ego peleryny niewidki.  
Chłopcy zbliżyli się do wejścia do dormitorium Slytherinu. Fred wyciągnął pędzel, Lee i Ron swoje różdżki.  
- Wingardium lev… - nie dokończyli, bowiem chłodne ręce Mistrza Eliksirów chwyciły ich za uszy.  
- A mam was, bobaski! – syknął Severus Snape do winowajców. Bliźniacy rzucili się do ucieczki, ale i tak było już za późno. Cała sprawa się wydała.

Harry wyjrzał zza obrazu Grubej Damy. Niecierpliwość nie pozwoliła mu na pozostanie w dormitorium, korciło go wręcz, żeby udać się pod wejście do domu Slytherinu. Korytarz był ciemny. Jego ucho wychwyciło kroki czterech postaci. Potter zacierał ręce - to oznaczało, że Weasley'owie w towarzystwie Jordana wracają z akcji. Po chwili całkiem blisko niego pojawiła się znajoma twarz Rona. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego nie była zbyt radosna.  
- Ron, jak poszło?  
Ron machnął ręką, żeby Harry się schował, ale było już za późno.   
- Jak poszło: co, panie Potter? - Harry usłyszał charakterystyczny syk. Jęknął w duchu. Z ciemności wyłonił się Snape.  
- Jak poszło: co, panie Potter? - powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów. - Czy ma pan na myśli smarowanie drzwi moich podopiecznych Permanentną Blokadą? Co pan o tym wie, panie Potter? - warknął.   
Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa cała czwórka właśnie udawała się do gabinetu McGonagall. Gniew wziął górę nad Potterem. To nie fair, żeby tylko oni mieli płacić za ten wybryk. On też przecież w tym uczestniczył! Poczucie sprawiedliwości, wspólnota koleżeńska i lwie serce zawrzały zgodnie w duszy Harry'ego Pottera. Krótko mówiąc - pozwolił, by wypłynęła z niego cała gryfońska głupota.  
- Bardzo wiele. Na przykład osobiście pilnowałem, żeby te całe drzwi zostały dokładnie wysmarowane! - prychnął.  
Mistrz Eliksirów wbił w niego wzrok i wskazał na schody. Potter posłusznie podreptał z kolegami.

Severus Snape stał niewzruszenie za piątką winowajców i z nieprzeniknioną miną obserwował awanturę, jaką urządziła im McGonagall.  
- A WIĘC TO WY!!! – krzyczała stojąc naprzeciw odpowiedzialnych za „ślizgoński numer" dowcipnisiów. Harry, Ron, Lee, George i Fred stali wyprostowani i usiłowali mężnie znieść gniew nauczycielki transmutacji. A trzeba przyznać, że Minerva McGonagall rzucająca groźne spojrzenia i krzycząca ile sil w plucach, stanowiła przerażający widok. Być może walka gołymi rękami ze smokami byłaby czymś o wiele łatwiejszym do zniesienia.  
- DLACZEGO?! CO WAS DO TEGO PODKUSIŁO?!  
Cała piątka milczała. Nie było sensu się tłumaczyć.  
- I DO TEGO PREFEKT!!! – krzyknęła McGonagall wycelowując długim palcem w Rona Weasleya. Chłopak przymknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Święci pańscy, czemu nie posłuchał Hermiony?  
- Moi drodzy… - sapnęła McGonagall. – Macie szlabany. Przez cały miesiąc. Wszyscy! Z profesorem Snape'm! I Gryffindor traci przez was osiemdziesiąt punktów! A teraz wszyscy marsz do pana Filcha po szpachelki i zedrzecie resztki mazi do czysta! Jasne?!   
Winowajcy, a za nimi Snape, w ciszy wyszli z gabinetu.

Severus uznał, że jego rola została wykonana, tak więc bez słowa odszedł od piątki Gryfonów. George zwrócił uwagę na dziwną minę nauczyciela.  
- George, myślisz, że warto było? – zastanowił się Fred w drodze po szpachelki.  
- Pewnie, że warto! – odparł George z bohaterską miną.  
- To chyba pierwszy wasz numer, który wam nie wypalił – bąknął Potter. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego z szelmowskimi minami.  
- Tak myślisz? – zapytał George.  
- A może nie? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam chcieliście się odegrać na Malfoyu i Umbridge, a tu nic!  
- I tu się właśnie mylisz, Harry – odparł Fred z przekonaniem. – Po pierwsze malfoyowe ego ucierpiało, kiedy musiał otwierać drzwi. Zapewniam cię, to nie jest skomplikowany typ, łatwo wybadać, co go wpieni. A po drugie…  
Harry uniół brwi.  
- No? – ponaglił Weasley'a.  
- Nie wiem, czy zwróciłeś uwagę na minę Snape'a jak odchodził w swoją stronę.  
- Nie rozumiem – przyznał Potter.  
- Wierz mi, Harry, może i nasz plan nie potoczył się dokładnie tak jak sobie to wymyśliliśmy, ale nie szkodzi. Ta baba Umbridge jeszcze cienko zaśpiewa, gwarantuję ci.  
- Masz rację – mruknął Fred i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.   
Lee przybrał dziarską minę. Ron milczał, Harry też się więcej nie odezwał. Wszyscy pomaszerowali do Filcha, a potem ruszyli w kierunku lochów wykonać swoje zadanie.

Kiedy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się za dowcipnisiami i za profesorem Snape'm, McGonagall usiadła przy biurku i przez jakiś czas starała się uspokoić. Po chwili parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, ale natychmiast się pohamowała. Nie wypadało… nie, nie, nie, Minerva McGonagall nie będzie się śmiała z niczego! Ani z miny Umbridge, kiedy zorientowała się, że musi otwierać i zamykać drzwi wejściowe do kwater Ślizgonów. Ani z wściekłego Snape'a. Nie będzie przecież śmiać się z głupiego dowcipu kilku uczniów! Przecież wcale nie był śmieszny!   
…nie był?  
Albus Dumbledore w kominku usłyszał czyjś zdrowy wybuch śmiechu. W oczach zamigotały mu wesolutkie istkierki. Roześmiana McGonagall! To dopiero musiał być widok!

W jakiś czas później charakterystyczna wysoka ciemna figura stała przed gabinetem profesor Umbridge. Nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią właśnie udała się na lunch. Postać ta (jak najbardziej parająca się czarami) rozejrzała się wokół. Nikogo nie było. Czarodziej wyciągnął spod płaszcza kociołek ze śmierdzącą lepką mazią i zamaczał w nim pędzel. Dokładnie wysmarował całe drzwi, wyciągnął różdżkę i syknął ze złośliwą satysfakcją:  
- Pani Norris.  
Severus Snape oddalił się pospiesznie z miejsca przestępstwa. Cóż, Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił docenić pomysłowość bliźniaków Weasley. Na nieszczęscie profesor Umbridge – posiadał też utajone poczucie humoru.

KONIEC.


End file.
